Chilli Night
by xxAllyxx
Summary: JavaJunkie...Stars Hollow Chilli Night, Lorelai has no one to go with, hmm i wonder! CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll! I am huge Java Junkie Fic reader and this is just my turn to have a shot at it. My first Fic so please no flames  and I hopes you like it and puh-lease R&R and tell me what you think 

Disclaimer: don't own it 

__

"Luke is bustling around the diner…and completely ignoring me!" thought Lorelai.

" _And I'm boooooored! I need to get his attention."_

After what can only be described in the Gilmore household as 'much deliberation' using her professional intuition she went with; _"_Hey Luke? Ever done it on a waterbed?" with which to gain his attention.

Luke stumbled with his feet and almost fell over amidst strange stares.

_  
"Score" _thought Lorelai.

"Lorelai, why did you do that?"

"Uh…would you believe me if I said Rory made me do it?"

"Rory is at Yale"

"She is?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" she said with a fake puzzled look.

"Lorelai" he said in his same exasperated tone.

"Just asking a question Luke"

"Yea, well every time you do I feel like I'm talking to Lassie"

"Thankyou kind sir" she said sarcastically "a burger with the comment would be great" she smiled at him

Luke flicked her what was a grunt and frown, but when he turned around and went into the kitchen he gave what could only be described as a grin. To bad only the grill could see it.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day Lorelai approached the Diner again and spotted Taylor walking in the door with a hand full of flyers.

"_Oh yes" _thought Lorelaias she snuck in behind him.

Before she could even close the door behind her she heard,

"Damnit Taylor! No! I must have told you a million times already!"

"But Luke! Its an important town event!"

"Taylor, to you they are all important town events!"

"Now Luke, I am still hoping we can come to an agreement, one poster up in your establishment and I'll give you one free pass to the Chilli Night!"

"Taylor No! And if you don't leave right now-"

"-Alright Luke, no need to get tiffy, I'll just try again later." And with that Taylor left.

"Bravo Luke! Once again you and your Taylor antics have made my morning!" Lorelai said smiling as she walked up to the counter.

"Oh, hey Lorelai, I didn't see you come in"

She sat down on a stool opposite him, "Well of course you didn't, you and Taylor only have eyes for each other these days", she said battering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. "What exactly was he bugging you about anyway", she said continuing and pulling something out of her purse

"Taylor wants to put a flyer up for some town something or other"

"Chilli Night?"

"Yea, How did you know?"

"Swiped one yesterday from Miss Patty's haven't looked at it till now" she replied showing him the flyer she had in her hand.

Luke poured her a cup of coffee as she continued on.

"Check it out Luke! All these cool Chilli based foods, Dancing _and_ Kirk is a D-J! Hey! Here's an idea! How about you come with me!"

"Don't you have Rory to drag off with to these sort of things?"

"Nah, I talked to her this morning, big assignment on…something very difficult I'm sure, I wasn't really paying attention to the decadent brainy kid details. But basically I have no escort and that will _not _go with my image."

"So basically you're asking for a sympathy date." Luke replied back.

"No!" Lorelai replied shocked, "I don't need a sympathy date! I simply wanted you as a friend, to ah, come with me to an event and have um, fun, because I know that's something you don't do often" she stuttered out with a flourish. "Besides, ever since you and Nicole broke up you haven't been out at all, and that's not healthy and I know how healthy you like to be."

Luke thought about this for a minute _" I'm pretty sure I do not like Chill, but…she's right, I haven't gone out, how she knows that scares me, but maybe it will do me some good, just to try it…besides I'll be with Lorelai"  
_

Lorelai sat there watching him ponder while doing the same thing herself "_ok, he is starting to look like J.D in 'Scrubs' now, always talking to himself…oh. Me too, Damnit. I wonder why he called it a 'date' instead of escort like I used. Escort is so much safer."  
_

After much daydreaming from both sides Luke finally said, "Yea, ok I'll see if I can get someone to cover my shift, I mean its not definite but we'll see"

"Works for me" she replied flashing a large grin, "Now, for the primary reason I came here, Coffee to go please".

As Luke turned around to get her coffee they both thought to themselves again.

"_Wow, she was pretty happy when I said I would go"  
_

"_Why was I so happy when he said he would go…oh man I talking to myself again, Rory does this a lot also, note to self: warn Rory, could be another weird spin off from her Great Grandmothers disgusting family…breeding? Second note: come up with a better word for that"  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks soooo much for the reviews!  
Ok warning about this chapter, I am Australian so some things might be spelt a little different to some of you, for example we call it Foxtel not Cable and we don't have malomars here so I have no idea how to spell it (it IS a chocolate biscuit right?) (we also don't have Pop Tarts! I used to looove them! and that whole coat and scarf thing? Putting a jacket on whenever you go outside etc, we don't do that either, Oh! We don't have Gilmore Girls on TV either, waaaaaaaaa! Why? Because Channel 9 are complete wankers.)  
Disclaimer: not mine.

Rory walked through the door to find her mother plumped on the couch eating a malomar. "Mooooooom!" she said exasperatedly.

"Whoa! When did you turn into a whiney kid?"

"Ever since I was handed 6 flies from different people in our town for Chilli Night! What bugs me the most is that I want to go because we haven't spent much time with each other lately and it would have been really fun, but now you have to go alone."

"Nah, Its alright, right after Chilli Night is the 'Stained Glass Window Summer' festival so we can go to that. Besides I'm not going alone."

"I thought Sookie couldn't go because chilli sometimes helps induce labour and she's too pregnant." Rory questioned sitting down and grabbing a malomar.

"I'm not going with Sookie"

"Then who? Jackson? Michel? Kirk? Taylor?" Rory again questioned

"Uh, I am going to just hope that you were saying random peoples names then and you haven't been 'New Daddy Hunting' because eww! What makes you think I would want to go with Taylor!"

"I don't know what your saying Mom…he seems very feisty" she replied back jokingly with a grin as she helped herself to another malomar.

"Ewwwww! No way Rory," Lorelai said cringing, "We have _got _to get you to stop watching 'The Real World' its done something to you. Anyway I am going with Luke."

"Luke? You asked him and he said yes?"

"yup" Lorelai replied putting another malomar in her mouth

"You actually asked him and he said yes? You went up to him introduced the idea asked him if he wanted to go to a _town event_ and he said yes?"

"uh…yes, you're a bit slow today Rory"

"But that's so un-Luke!"

"I know! But I asked and he said yes, well sort of he said he would move some stuff around and then he said 'We'll see' and every single time he has said that to be its always turned out to be a yes."

"Are you going to dress pretty for him?"

"Uh, Rory, when do I _not_ dress pretty?"

"Uh, how about a couple days ago when you had that busy function on at the Inn and there was that thunder storm and you left the house with lipstick up your cheek because 'thunder made you jumpy' and then you spilt coffee on your blouse because 'thunder made you jumpy' and then your heel broke because 'thunder made you jumpy' and then you came home tired and stressed out and just sat on the couch watching 'The Three Fat ladies' and eating pizza because-"

"- if you say 'thunder made me jumpy' again I'm gonna pop. Besides Luke won't really care what I wear I mean, he's probably gonna wear his usual 'attire' anyway"

"You never know Mom, he might surprise you." Rory said grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lorelai said looking suspiciously at her daughter.

" Mom we've all told you a million times before, Luke likes you."

"Uh, kinda picked that up, ya' know since we're friends and all." Lorelai said wondering how Rory could be so slow minded today.

"No Mom, more then friends seriously, if you think about it you see it."

"Rory, you thought I might be going with Taylor, you never even mentioned Luke," Lorelai pointed out.

"That's coz I didn't think you would ask him to be your date." Rory replied.

"Escort! escort! I asked him to be my escort" Lorelai said trying to push the word through. "_why can't anyone get that?"_

"Sure sounds like a date to me" Rory said mockingly.

"Uh….I……um…I want whiney Rory back." Lorelai replied defeated.

" Mom, I got to run I want to grab a bite to eat with Lane, I'll be home later ok, think about what I said." Rory said as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Feeling a little bored now she picked up the remote and flicked through the TV stations. She almost dropped the remote when she landed on a music station and recognised one of her favourite songs.  
"Well I guess it would be niiice!" she sang along getting up from where she was sitting, "If I could touch your body, I know not everybody has got a body like youuu!" she kept singing dancing around.  
"baaaaabbbby! I know your asking me to stay, saying please, please don't go away." She span around dancing and singing only to stop dead in her tracks as she saw who was standing there.

A/N: cliffhanger, sort of…I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
but I am currently unwell, on a weekend no less.

**Puh-lease R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** thanks for all my reviewers! Can someone answer me this question puh-lease? What are SATS and PSATS? I am in the dark with them lol. And also, sorry this chapter was slightly shorter but like I said last chapter I am currently ill (missing so much school its not funny) and so could not write too much  but I have this story pretty much all figured out just need to type it. Puh-lease R&R, thanks  
hope you like the chapter!

"Luke!"

Luke just stood there stunned, "Ah, I'm sorry Lorelai, I…ah, I was knocking on the door, uh, and I just..geez I'm sorry, I should just go." And he turned around almost walking into the wall.

"No! Wait, um, I mean, what did you want to tell me?"

"Just that…. I can definitely go to the Chilli Night with you" Luke replied diving his hands into his pockets.

Lorelai smiled "well that's great and…I'll see you later then" she said anxious for him to leave as she was quite embarrassed and lets face it, she didn't get embarrassed often but she sure was now.

"Yea, ok, bye Lorelai" Luke said quickly as he let himself out the front door.

Lorelai just smiled to herself, _"I totally have this guy picked."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Chilli Night Luke and Lorelai were dancing. She was swinging her hips towards him as they swayed with the music. How she had persuaded him to dance she did not know. All she knew was that she should have done it much sooner. He brought his hands on her hips and turned her around and guided her hips with his hands. She brought her hands up to his head and played with his hair a little. Ruffling it appreciatively. He whispered something into her ear, but she could not hear him properly. So she turned around and asked him to repeat himself. He bent down further towards her ear. His breath was hot on her skin as he whispered; "Wanna get out of here?"  
She grinned suggestively back at him and nodded her head as she put a hand very low on his back and lifted herself up on her tip toes. She bit her lip and dove her tongue into his mouth and...woke up.

"Holy Holy crap!" she yelled as she sat bolt upright. She ran a hand through her messy hair _"Oh my god, that was sooo…amazing! Dream Luke is a good kisser. AH! I mean, that was so weird, Luke is my friend, why did I even dream that in the first place? Being around him will be awkward now. Damnit."_ She slumped out of bed and got a drink of water as she contemplated talking to Rory. But by the time she got back into bed her thirst quenched she had decided to figure it out on her own, she was a fully grown adult after all. She climbed back under the covers as her thoughts contradicted her. "_But what did Rory say earlier? That Luke likes me more then a friend? Drat that kid, she has too much influence on me,." _Lorelai had to admit it though, she had noticed over the years the special treatment and thought to be unnoticed looks he gave her.  
As she drifted back off to sleep she thought to herself, _"Maybe Rory is right"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning as Lorelai walked into Luke's she kept her head down a little, she was finding hard to look him in the eye after her dream. She didn't know that Luke was doing the same thing for the same reason.  
Lorelai sat down at a stool by the counter and Luke moved over so that he was opposite her.  
"Hey Lorelai, what can I get you?" _"Do not think about your dream last night"_

"Uh, just a coffee to go thanks Luke."

As Luke got her coffee for her he started to think about his dream the night before, he couldn't help it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was running her hands along Luke's legs as he gripped her torso. She was so close to him, intoxicatingly close. He bent his head to her neck and kissed the skin there. She leaned back into his chest then turned around and dipped low to the ground. She slowly pulled herself back up along his body. She glided her hands up his legs, past his knees, his thighs and up his hips to his face. She nipped his ear with her teeth then moved on to his mouth she started to massage his tongue. It was then that Luke had woken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke put the lid on Lorelai's coffee then noticed her head bent. "_Maybe I should apologise to her again, for just walking in yesterday, she still looks embarrassed,"_ he thought feeling guilty.__

"Here you go Lorelai" Luke said as he handed her the coffee. "And I also want to say that I am sorry again for walking in on you yesterday."

Lorelai was a bit surprised by this "_Drats now I have to look him in the eye"  
_"That's ok Luke, you make it sound like I was naked or something" she said chuckling for half a second before she realised what she had said.  
"Uh, I mean, not that I would want to be naked when you walked in or anything."

"Oh, me neither."

"You don't think I would look good naked?" _"What am I doing?"_

_  
_"Oh, no Lorelai I am sure you, ah, look good naked but…I better cook some stuff in the, ah kitchen now" Luke said as he shuffled off.  
__

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** thanks to all who reviewed! Lovin' ya!  
and thanks to **orangesherbert7, jennisfifi** and **bluedaisy05** for answering my Q on SATS and PSATS.  
**LLFreak8285:** (you get my first shout out! Lol" I )I really liked your review; when I was writing that part I was like; 'what if people think I am jumping straight to the event? (blah blah etc etc) then I realised that any normal Java Junkie would prob keep on reading (hello! L/L all over each other) and realise that it was a dream. I am glad you kept on reading and liked it.   
--Oh and just to clarify this is set in S4, there is currently no Nicole (The Nasty) they never got married but broke it off anyway. And there was no Jason. And Rory does go to Yale.

Disclaimer: don't own it.

-------------------

The next day Lorelai was raiding through her closet trying to find something she could define as 'snazy' to where to Chilli Night. But she wasn't having much luck, so she called her fashion consult, no not Taylor. Rory.

"Rory! Help Mummy sweetie darrling!" Lorelai whined into the phone in a voice from one of her favourite old TV shows.

"Mom! You know I hate being Saffy!"

"Fine, you want to be Patsy go ahead."

"Ew! Mom is this the reason you called?" Rory replied slightly repulsed by the Patsy reference.

"No actually, I was wondering if you knew what I should wear to 'Chilli Night'"

"Mom, you're a grown woman I am sure you can pick out an outfit yourself just fine."

"Rory I can't, I'm incapable, in fact while I am at it, I am also incapable of doing my laundry so if you could assist me with that it would be much appreciated" Lorelai replied trying to fawn off some of her pesky household chores.

"Mom I have to go to class now, just…. go shopping or something." Rory said hastily before hanging up and turning into her classroom.

"_Shopping! That's it! I can seriously not believe I didn't think of that," _Lorelai thought to herself after Rory had hung up.  
_"I can go tomorrow when I have the afternoon off! Yes, it's all coming together now"_ she thought to herself with a grin. But then she stopped,_ " I wonder what Luke is going to wear?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luuuuuuukkke!" Lorelai called as she walked through the diner door 10 minutes later.

"Lorelai you don't have to yell I'm right here."

"Surely you jest!" Lorelai replied in a pretend shocked voice.

"You want something to eat" Luke asked though he already knew the answer…or thought he did.

"No actually, I want to know what you are wearing to 'Chilli Night', I can't believe I didn't think of asking you earlier. Image the chaos if you turned up as my escort in some feathery shirt complete with maracas and upstaged me!" Lorelai said whilst imagining various Luke outfits in her head.

"Sheer pandemonium." Luke said sarcastically.

"I know! So…" she said before pausing a minute. "What **are **you going to wear?"

Luke thought a moment before he answered. He hadn't really thought about how he would dress. But given the situation he had to think fast. He settled in about two seconds on jeans and his blue dress shirt. But he knew Lorelai would not approve.

"Uh," Luke said adjusting his cap. "Jeans and a blue shirt?"

"Luke! There is no way you can wear that! You'll make me look bad, and we wouldn't want that would we?" Lorelai replied questioning Luke.

Luke scoffed as he thought to himself "_yea, like she could ever look bad" _unfortunately for him Lorelai noticed this action.

"What was the –-" for? Lorelai said imitating him.

_"Crap" _Luke thought to himself. He tried to think of something believable but lucked out. "_Oh well" _he thought, "_My mother always taught me to tell the truth anyway I should probably start sooner or later… especially since that was decades ago." _

Lorelai looked at Luke expectantly waiting for his reply.

"Well, it's just that, you could never look bad." Luke said shifting his head downward.

Lorelai was surprised by his response…a little.  
"Thanks Luke" she said smiling, "But we still need to do something about your wardrobe. So tomorrow you are coming shopping with me."

Luke looked up from the floor. He hated shopping.  
"Oh, Lorelai I don't think-" Luke started but got cut off by Lorelai.

"No buts I hate buts…except your's and that one is coming with me." Lorelai replied, again realising her innuendo. Taking a leaf out of Luke's book she cast her eyes downward.  
Luke grinned as he stuttered out his response. "Ah, ok Lorelai I'll meet you here at 2 o'clock then?"

"Sure, that sounds fine" Lorelai responded glad that her little embarrassing moment was over.

**A/N:** Ugh I know short, but it will be worth it in the end, I got a good ending all planned out, I know ya'll will like it lol.  
PUH-lease, **R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long! I have been holiday-ing it up with the best of them(7 weeks! Lol) That and I was suffering just a tad of writers block.

Anyway!   
----------------------------------------------------------------

Luke woke up early the next morning. He sleepily climbed out of bed and shuffled off to shower. One could definitely say that he was dreading the rest of the day.  
But as he paid the bread guy and pulled the chairs down in the diner he started to warm up to the idea. Sure Lorelai was certainly going to burn a huge hole in his wallet but it wasn't like it was going to be boring. Lorelai was agreeably much better then Kirk in any situation at least.

They had organized their little 'shopping trip' for that afternoon when Lorelai was off work. And strangely for Luke that morning seemed to be endless…and Kirk was not helping.  
Finally at 2.10pm (not like he was keeping track or anything) Lorelai walked through his door.

"Finally!" Luke said exasperated accidentally letting it slip just how long he had been waiting.

"Well in Gilmore time I'm early!" Lorelai replied. "Now get a move on Skippy the mall closes in a few hours!"

"That's plenty of time." Luke replied not quite understanding.

Lorelai just scoffed and called out, "Hey Ceasar! Lock up later ok?"

"Sure thing Lorelai!" Ceasar replied from the kitchen as Luke put on his jacket and wondered how the hell Lorelai had that much power of people.

"This is perfect," Lorelai said as she held up a shirt in the store later on at the mall, "The colour! The Spunk!"

"Never in a million years." Luke simply stated as Lorelai attempted to hold the shirt up to his chest.

"But Luuuukee! Look at it! I swear I saw it on Queer Eye last week! That's how amazing it is!"

"It has ruffles and you can see right through it!" Luke replied exasperated. They had been at the Mall for an hour already and Lorelai had not yet become serious in finding Luke something to wear. He had barely recovered when she had tried to make him wear tight white jeans.

"Exactly! This way you will be able to see your nipple ring through it!"

Luke just stared at her for a second unbelieving before his brain snapped, "I do NOT have a nipple ring!"

"Well you should" Lorelai mumbled as Luke ushered her out of the store.

"Lorelai" Luke responded simply. He had caught on now after all these years that him just saying her name like that made her stop and listen…most of the time.

"Alright, Alright, Look there is a nice store here and I promise I will look seriously this time," she replied putting on her mock serious face.

As they walked into the store Lorelai immediately saw a whole rack of plain dress shirts and grabbed a handful of them in Luke's size and pushed him into a dressing room.

Lorelai walked around the store herself looking at the racks of shirts and dresses.

"Hold the phone..." Lorelai said lightly to herself…_dresses?_

She skimmed through the dresses as Luke came out every couple minutes wearing different shirts. As he came out she would walk up to him, adjust the shirt and thumb the fabric. She just liked touching him but she would never admit it.

Then Luke would grumble and trot off back into the small dressing room he now regarded as his prison.

Lorelai turned back to the dress rack and continued her lazy looking. She stopped however when she saw a dress that was almost exactly what she had been picturing in her head to wear. She didn't think twice she just grabbed it off the rack and ran into the dressing room next to Luke.

Luke walked out of his dressing room only to find Lorelai wasn't there.  
"Lorelai?" he called out.

"I'm in here Luke! I found a dress and am trying it on." Lorelai replied sticking her foot out from under the door.

Lorelai walked out of the changing room and Luke's eyes immediately fell to her dress.

Her dress was a stunning red 1920's style slip dress that hung on her figure. It was silk chiffon and satin. A satin band also sat at the waist with pleats that cascaded downward and sank just above her knees.

Luke just stood there and stared at her until he realized that Lorelai had noticed his glassy eyes eyeing up her up. He rushed back into the dressing room mumbling "You Look nice," and "That's a nice dress".


End file.
